1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulsimeter, a control method for a pulsimeter, a control program and a recording medium, and more particularly, it relates to a pulsimeter attached to a part of a human body to measure a pulse rate while walking or running, a control method for a pulsimeter, a control program and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, there has been known a sphygmograph attached to a part of a human body to measure pulses while walking or running.
For example, Japanese patent No. 2816944 discloses such a wrist pulsimeter. This pulsimeter attempts to remove body motion harmonic components from a pulse wave signal prior to determining the pulse rate from the pulse wave signal. That is, the pulsimeter is constructed to conduct frequency analysis on a body motion signal to identify body motion harmonics, and then to remove all higher body motion harmonic components from a frequency analysis of a pulse wave signal. Then from among the remaining pulse wave frequency components, the frequency component having highest power is extracted, and a pulse rate is calculated based on the extracted frequency component. Therefore, in this conventional pulsimeter, if a pulse wave component overlaps a body motion component, then the overlapping pulse wave component is inadvertently also removed when the body motion component is removed. Since this distorts the pulse wave signal, it prevents the accurate calculation of a pulse rate.
A case where a pulse wave component overlaps a body motion component is specifically referred to as a case where a pulse rate equals a motion pitch. In general, a walking (motion) pitch ranges from 100 to 120, and coincidentally, the pulse rate during walking frequently also ranges from about 100 to about 120. Thus, during walking, pulse wave components frequently overlap body motion components, although there are individual variations.